Undeath's Reunion
by Kraehi
Summary: ..COMPLETE.. This is not your typical forsaken tale. A Night Elf wanders the halls of a dungeon that her party had just cleared and happens across an old aquaintence, but he was not a human to begin with. Rated M for later chapers. Maybe :3
1. Undeath's Reunion

The raiding party had all but dispersed. Kaelin made her way through the empty halls of the dilapidated dungeons picking up dropped items or missed looting. The sleek jaguar form padded quietly over the crumbling stone floors. She paused near an entryway that their party had passed over as it just led to an alchemist's cellar. Kaelin scented the air but found it useless as all she could smell was the rot of the Undead.

Slowly she descended the stairs, looking keenly ahead for any enemies. The scent of death tripled as she descended. Pausing, Kaelin changed from panther form to her bear form. She could hear movement from the room just a few feet away. Her hackles rose and adrenaline flooded her bloodstream. She charged into the room ready to attack.

She stopped dead at the sight that met her. She recognized the shape of the silhouette before her, however it still looked off. It turned to face her. Glowing golden eyes met hers. She was at a loss. Never had she expected something like this. He just stared at her with what seemed to be an alarmed and frightened look.

He had what used to be long wild red hair which had now taken a dulled shade. What remained of his skin had taken and ashen blue hue over the once vibrant teal. His long ears had tattered, but still held onto the gold rings set into them. The angular face still held some of it's tattooing, but lacked his lower jaw. Two great tusks jutted out from the upper jaw, one broken and splintered halfway. He was nearly naked and stood hunched over in the natural fashion.

Kaelin rose to stand on her back legs and reverted to her natural form. She stepped forward slowly. She spoke hesitantly in common, "Can you understand me?"

He seemed to regard her but did not answer. She tried again… This time in the little bit of orcish she knew.

"Can you speak?" This time his brows rose. He seemed to try to reply to the Night Elf, but could only grunt in response. He lacked the ability to speak without a lower jaw. She hesitated again, dying to ask another question, but unsure on how to approach him. She closed the space between them and rested a palm on his shoulder.

"Is it really you Jandi?" She asked with tears in her eyes. The dull gold eyes met hers once more. He nodded. She cried and threw her arms around him. She had not seen him since she departed booty bay five years ago. She recalled the day they met as if it were yesterday.

* * *

Sorry it is short, it was just going to be a oneshot, but it would have been a LONG one. So I broke it up some. Thanks for reading...


	2. Just a Memory

_Five years ago..._

Six days!_ Six_ fucking days in this humid forest, and still no sign of civilization or a damn road. Kaelin had gone into the Stranglethorn Vale to complete a quest and had gotten lost. If her friends could see her now she would _never_ live it down. She completed the quest days ago and made camp to get some rest. Gurubashi Trolls had happened upon her and stolen everything. Now she was weaponless, with no money or a compass to find her way out of the jungle.

If she had just learned the flying form of travel, she could have just flown out of here. But no she had been too impatient to wait for the instructor to finish with another student. She was filthy, sweaty and hungry. Her frustration had reached its breaking point. She decided to try and hunt for some food and changed into her panther form.

She happened across an unknowing gorilla and began to stalk, preparing to attack. Just as she bunched up her muscles to leap at the gorilla, and arrow flew into the beast drawing it away from her. Growling, she gave chase. Kaelin leapt upon it from behind, savagely attacking the gorilla. Another beast joined the fray, a cat of some sort. She didn't pay it any mind as it was attacking the gorilla and not her self. The gorilla's body fell with a loud thump, Kaelin roared in her pride.

As she fed from the meat of the beast, she did not notice the shadow looming behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm hand brushed over her black fur. She reared back and looked up in alarm. Her eyes fell upon a heavily armored Troll Hunter and his pet tiger. Her hackles rose once more.

"Easy der… Jandi no' goin ta hurt ya." His common did little to comfort her. It was then that she realized that he was the first humanoid she had seen in days. A crack of thunder sounded overhead causing her to flinch. She was _never_ so happy to see a troll, much less anyone else. But exhaustion and malnutrition weighed heavily upon her. She spent what little energy she had left. He frightened her, he was obviously much more powerful, but she could not run away.

"Ey, you alrigh' leetle elf?" he asked approaching her slowly. She tensed. He knelt down in front of her. She made to swat at him with one of her paws. It was a feeble attempt that drained the rest of her energy. He easily caught her paw with a chuckle. Her muscles trembled in effort to remain upright, but soon she felt gravity winning the battle and slowly she crumpled to the jungle floor. Jandi's brows rose in surprise.

He stood and whistled for his mount when the rain began to fall, relieving the stale heat of the jungle. A White raptor with red and gold armor plating appeared and waited for its master. Jandi scooped up the panther into his arms and slung her across the front of the saddle. Jandi climbed up in the saddle and clucked his tongue, steering the raptor towards Booty Bay.

* * *

There's chapter two for you. Thanks for reading...


	3. Tale of Two Hunters

Kaelin awoke to warm bedcovers and a pleasant aroma. Her body ached and felt hot. She opened her eyes and looked around.. She appeared to be in a cabin of some sort. She could hear the murmur of a deep masculine voice, followed by a second. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the two voices.

"A' dunno Jan, wha' if she goes and attacks ya, aftah ya saved her life?" The first masculine voice said.

"Den she'll attack me. She no' very strong an where be her supplies mon? Don' tell me dat she be stupid enough ta go into da Vale unarmed an wit' no supplies? No, mon, sometin' happen out der and she was in trouble. She was realleh skinny when I found her." Came the second, more familiar voice. She suddenly remembered the horrific week spent in the Stranglethorn Vale. Kaelin attempted to sit up and the set of voices halted. Her head spun suddenly causing her to lurch.

She felt a cool palm on her back, and the familiar voice came again, "Easy der elf. Ya goin ta make yahself sick." He helped her sit upright.

She cleared her dry throat and asked, "Where am I?" She opened her eyes again to meet those of the hunter. His were red, his skin a shade of teal blue. He had removed his armor and wore just a pair of leather trousers.

"Dis is mah cabin outside of Booty Bay. How you doin, mon?"

"Thirsty. Can I have some water?" A second troll came into her line of sight and she thought she was seeing double. This one looked almost exactly like the one who rescued her. He had a Mohawk instead of long wild hair. The tribal markings on his face were different too. He held a water skin out to her and mumbled something to the first troll in a language she did not recognize. "Thank you." She said as she accepted the water.

The first chuckled and replied to the other. He turned back to Kaelin and halted her drinking. "No' to much mon, ya goin ta make yahself sick."

"What did he say? Who are you and how long have I been here?"

"Dis be mah twin broddah Kor'alli, and I be Jandi. He said dat ya eyes look like da stars. He can'na speak da common."

"You can't speak it very well either." Jandi chuckled.

"No, ya are righ'. Mah tusks make it hard ta speak da human lang'age. Ya have been here 'bout a week now. Ya had a nasteh fevah and ya be… small? No, wha' be da word fo not enough food, mon?"

"You mean I'm skinny?" he nodded.

Kor'alli said something to Jandi. "He wan' ta know why was ya out dere wit' no supplies an unarmed?" She explained the she was ambushed by Gurubashi trolls and they had made off with her weapons and bag.

"_Gurubashi dar dontar'ri,"_ growled Kor'alli. Kaelin seemed surprised.

"What did he say?"

"He say dat da Gurubashi are traitors, mon. Dey sold dem'selves to da devil Hakkar. Wha'cha name leetle elf?"

"My name is Kaelin Strongstar." She hesitated, "I really should go… Thank you for saving me. How can I ever repay you?" She made to stand up but Jandi stopped her.

"Ya aren' well enough ta travel yet, leetl one. Stay an' get well and ya debt be paid, mon." She seemed to debate this for a moment before agreeing.

"Very well. Do you have a bath that I can use?" He nodded before turning to his brother.

"Follow Kor'alli, he will lead ya to da bath." She thanked Jandi again and followed his twin out behind the cabin where a wooden tub has been erected. Jandi had paid a goblin a lot of money to build him a water heater and plumbing from the nearby stream. Kor'alli turned on the taps and tested the water. Satisfied he plugged the drain and turned to Kaelin.

Kaelin looked on wide eyes as the muscular troll began stripping his clothing with a silly grin. His grin was contagious, and she found herself grinning too. Kor'alli saw this and started laughing. Stripped down to a simple loincloth, beaded armbands and necklaces, he approached her with a chuckle. She backed away, and attepmted to get into the tub on her own. She quickly realized that the tub was too tall for her to climb into without help and allowed the troll to tug away the sheet around her and lift her up into his arms.

* * *

Yeah i know it is a little silly, but it gets better I hope. I am just writing on the fly here and I am having trouble making my print small enough for ssaid fly. XD Thanks for reading... BTW I do not own Warcraft, cause if I did, I would actually HAVE money! :3


	4. Exploration

To say that the size of the tub surprised her would be an understatement. As she sunk into the steamy water she sighed, the muscles relaxing one by one. She felt the water shift when Jandi's brother, Kor'alli slipped in. She felt as if she should say something, but he would not understand her any how. Shrugging she tilted her head back against the wooden brim, examining the stars above Booty Bay.

Kor'alli grabbed the nearby cloth and bar of soap and lathered it up. This had gathered the night elf's attention. She watched in fascination as he groomed himself. He carefully cleaned the beaded necklaces and bands and washed his torso, arms, neck and face. She giggled when he groaned at the soap getting in his eyes, causing him to rinse quickly and shake his head to rid excess. His eyes met hers with a grin.

She looked questioningly at him when he handed her the cloth. Her brows rose when he turned and slid back between her legs. She gasped when his body heat radiated into her. She had never been so close to a troll, and against her ingrained teachings, she was rather curious about them. Now she had two at her disposal. He smelled of soap and something masculine. It sent a chill down her spine.

It dawned on Kaelin when Kor'alli looked over his shoulder as if to say; _'What is the hold up?'_ that he wanted her to wash his back. Dutifully she pressed the cloth to his heated skin and stroked. Unlike his brother, Kor'alli had taken to the tribal tattooing and his body was littered with them. They all seemed to move together for a greater purpose. So mesmerized was she by the tattoos that she could not recall releasing the cloth in favor of tracing them with her fingers.

Kor'alli did not seem to mind. He had closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His fiery red Mohawk had wilted a little in he steam and hung tousled around his shoulders. Kaelin had to admit that her curiosity was getting the better of her as she traced his spine up to his neck where she fingered the small beaded necklaces.

His head turned to the left, giving her a profile of his face. She fingered his long ear, then her own, noting the similarities. The elf traced his jaw, over his angular chin to his full lips. He inhaled sharply when she traced them, one digit slipping into his mouth. She had never felt as erotic as she used her sense of touch to explore the troll in her lap. His teeth were sharp. _Probably from their cannibalistic ancestry,_ she thought to herself. She wondered if trolls still practiced those rituals, however, she was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. These two have not shown any desire to eat her yet. She shivered.

Kor'alli sighed and leaned back against the elf with a grin. He did not even hesitate when he shifted his hips back to rest more comfortably between her legs. Kaelin would have objected, but she did not want to wear out her welcome with the troll brothers. Instead she took the opportunity to explore the troll's chest. Her nimble fingers traced the planes and ridges of his sleek muscles.

Kaelin's wandering fingers were near the aroused troll's belly when Jandi came out to check on them. She gasped when her eyes met the twin's own. In stead of the scowl she had expected a grin was in its place. She attempted to explain, stumbling over the syllables when Jandi held up a hand to stay her words.

"Is der room fo' one more?" He asked with a chuckle. Her eyes widened at the prospect. Two trolls in the bath with her! Before she could reply however, Jandi had began stripping his trousers and climbed into the water with them. "Don' worry ya pretteh leetle head elf, we be bathin tagethah since we was whelps."

With that Kor'alli stood, giving her a full show of his anatomy. He took her by the hands and switched places with her in the tub, setting her between the twin trolls. She sat rigidly between the two, unwilling to relax for fear to brushing something she should not. Jandi teased her casually with Kor'alli joining the game. Just as she was curious with their bodies, they were equally interested in hers.

Eventually she relaxed enough to talk casually with Jandi and attempt to learn a little bit of Orcish. They would laugh when she said something wrong or inappropriately. As night progressed, the three withdrew from the bath, to retreat into the warm house to eat dinner and retire for the night. That was when she learned of their predicament. There was only one bed in Jandi's cabin. Kor'alli had a home in Kalimdor, so he did not stay on a regular basis. When he was here, they slept together like they did as whelps. She had discovered the Jandi had been sleeping with her while she was unconscious to keep her warm.

She consented to their sleeping with her tonight since there were no other beds. And she saw the logic in sharing body heat to keep warm. She only agreed when they promised to keep their clothes on. As she curled under the soft fur blanket against Jandi's chest, he pulled her closer nuzzling her soft black hair. Kor'alli moved in close to her chest and stretched out on his back. The last thought she had as she drifted to sleep is what her friends would think of her sleeping between two trolls. _They would be so jealous, _she thought with a grin.

* * *

**This chapter is _so_ dedicated to one of my favorite authors and new friend, Luna Ardere. This is for you love! Troll hugs all around! And maybe a bit if the _Black stick!_**


	5. Traitor by Sunrise

Kor'alli stayed in the Eastern Kingdoms for two day until a message arrived for him to return to the Outlands. His party was in need of his services as they ventured into the Steam Vaults. Jandi hugged his brother and sent a Zandali prayer to follow him. Kor'alli turned to Jandi's guest. Kaelin smiled warmly when their eyes met. A soft flush tainted her ashen blue skin. He traced the elven markings on her face and pulled her into a hug. She reciprocated the hug and whispered into his long ear.

"May Elune guide you my friend. Be careful." He was not sure what she had said but he knew deep down he would never see her again. A mischievous grin crossed his face. He grabbed a handful of her bottom and lifted her into him. She squeaked in surprise when the troll pulled her intimately against himself. She could hear his twin chuckle and say something in Orcish.

When he seemed satisfied he let her go, resulting in a slap upside the head. She scowled it the troll who just laughed and rubbed his head. She joined in the laughter. She could not stay mad at him. His childlike persona had grown on her. The trio moved outside where Kor'alli whistled for his mount and pet. When they arrived, he fixed the saddle and red armor onto the black raptor. When he was mounted, he waved farewell to his bother and the night elf, and headed back north to booty bay.

* * *

The days soon blended into weeks that Kaelin stayed with Jandi. He taught her more of the Orcish language and the ways of the hunter. They went on daily hunts together, her in her panther form walking along side the Katari, Jandi's white tiger. Her path had crossed with other members of the horde, but they did not seem to notice her when she was with Jandi. The question, "How do you get two pets?" has been brought up on more than one occasion. But Jandi just shrugged and told them that she just followed him one day and has not chosen to leave yet.

On one particular afternoon, Kaelin followed the hunter as he tracked a raptor for dinner when an arrow seemingly flew from no where and embedded between the links of the heavy mail armor he wore. He recoiled and gripped the arrow in his side, drawing his axe. Katari immediately ran to defend her master. Jandi snapped the arrow so he could move and followed his tiger. The panther followed closely behind.

The sound of snarling and growling reached her ears when they found the hunter that attacked them. Katari faced off with a wolf that looked strangely familiar to her. Her eyes fell onto the hunter. Jandi drew his bow and charged an arcane arrow to fire upon the other hunter. The hunter laughed at him. Then while Jandi was distracted a rogue emerged from the shadow to attack the troll from behind.

Kaelin was torn. These were alliance attackers. But Jandi was special to her. But she could not attack one of her own. Could she? Jandi cried out in alarm when the rogue sapped him leaving him open for attack. That forced Kaelin into action and she charged and leapt upon the rogue, pinning him. Their eyes met and she was so dumbstruck the panther form fell from her.

"Kaelin?" The rogue asked. He seemed to be just as surprised. Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Aside from the two fighting pets, the hunters, rogue and druid had ceased all movement. "What are you doing!" The rogue snarled, regaining his tongue.

"I-I can eplain…"

"Is it really you Kaelin?" asked the hunter, pointing his bow at the troll. She nodded.

"Try and explain why you are defending a _troll!_" snapped the rogue. She slowly stood and backed up allowing the other night elf to stand. She slowly inched back to Jandi.

"Call off your pet Stan, you too Jandi." The troll whistled to the tiger which summoned her back to him. The human recalled his wolf.

"Kaelin get away from that savage… We're taking you home."

"No!" She held up her arms to defend Jandi. "Don't hurt him. He saved my life." The hunter's eyes widened and looked questioningly at the troll. Jandi didn't dare to breathe.

"Saved you or not he is still of the Horde. He is still a _Troll_. Now back away Kaelin." She did not move. "I said-"

"Mebbeh she don' wan' ta go wit' you. Mebbeh she be mah mate. She be a big girl she can choose wha' she wan'."

"How dare you, you disgusting savage. If you have laid a hand upon my little sister I _will_ kill you!" The rogue snarled.

"Karlin, no! He has not touched me and it is _none_ of your business if he did. It would have been _my_ choice. Please, let him be. I owe him my life." The hunters looked loathingly at one another while brother and sister debated it out.

"Fine! Let the savage live for now. If we ever meet again _troll,_ it will be your last. Let's go Kaelin." He turned to head back down the path to Booty bay. The human and his wolf followed the rogue. Kaelin turned to Jandi. The troll was clutching his side and breathing raggedly.

"Jandi, by Elune why didn't you say something."

"It be-" He began before the rogue called out.

"Kaelin, come on!"

"Karlin… I'll meet you in booty bay in the morning. My stuff is still at Jandi's home."

"What? You want to stay another night with that savage?"

"Stop calling him that! And I will have too, his cabin is almost a day's walk from here." She lied quickly. She shushed the troll beside her when he opened his mouth to correct her. The rogue scowled again.

"Fine… If you are not in booty bay by sunrise tomorrow, I will report you as a traitor Kaelin."

"Karl, surely that is a bit much." The hunter murmured.

"_Sunrise_, Kaelin." He reiterated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... You can find pictures of my characters on my Deviant art account at: kraehi . deviantart . com (remove the spaces)**

**Some of the pictures you must be a member and over 18 to view as they are not suitable you minors. It is free to join. Thanks again...**


	6. Into the Night

**OKAY.... Whew... I _had_ to change the rating of this fic because it just earned itself a _M_! Enjoy... I need a cigarette. **

* * *

When they returned to Jandi's cabin, Kaelin shuffled him to the bench near the fire and ran to get a cloth and some water. Jandi groaned when she pulled the arrow from his side and pressed the damp cloth against it. She took his hand and instructed him to hold the cloth there so she could heal his wound. When the soft green glow of the magic sunk into his skin, knitting the injury closed, Jandi breathed a sigh of relief.

"T'ank ya." She smiled at him and helped him stand to retire to his bed. Though the wound was healed, he was still sore and tired. Kaelin helped him strip his armor and clothes, flushing when he removed his trousers. Before he sat down on the soft bed he turned to her. Jandi cupped her face with his large hands and leaned forward. As a night elf, she had a height advantage and he did not have to lean far. She thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her and her silver eyes shot down to his tusks. The gap was not wide enough for her to even try.

"Jan…" His eyes slid closed and he rubbed his left cheek along hers affectionately. She gasped, sensing the action to speak louder than words. He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms encircled his neck. Kaelin returned the affectionate caress with her cheek. Jandi growled low and tugged on the leather bindings for the slim corset he had made for her.

As the fabric fell away, he worked on the ties on her leather breeches. Kaelin burrowed her fingers into his wild red mane and nibbled on his neck. Jandi pushed her pants off her hips and down her legs, leaving her nude. Suddenly, he scooped her up into his arms and crawled onto the bed, pinning her body beneath his. Kaelin shifted her hips, opening her legs to accept his weight. She moaned when the heat of his body connected with her, sending little thrills down her spine.

His hands traced patterns over her skin, hid hips grinding against hers. Her breath hitched. "Are… ya sure ya wan' dis?" He asked. Her only and answer was to lock her ankles around his hips and grind back. The troll hissed and muttered something in Zandali. One searching hand trailed down her slim belly to the apex of her thighs. His eyes searched hers as his fingers searched for her core. Her eyes slid closed when one long digit brushed over her labia and sunk into her heat. Her body arched upward as he caressed her sensitive skin. Tingles of pleasure shot up her spine. Kaelin's lips parted in a moan.

Jandi's brow furrowed when he reached something within her. Her eyes shot open and met his. The communication between the two, would be lovers was silent until Jandi moved. The troll cursed aloud when he finally pushed home. Her hips rose to meet the troll's every movement. What started as a slow dance to an old song soon grew heated and fiery. Kaelin allowed the troll's name to slip from her lips when she came, pulling the hunter down with her.

As their exhausted breath returned, their bodies parted and reclined on the bed. Jandi pulled the night elf close and brushed his cheek against hers once more. Kaelin sighed contentedly and slowly drifted into euphoria as the troll quickly slipped into slumber. Kaelin lay still against the hunter for hours as he slept. Thoughts and regrets filled her mind. She would miss him. Perhaps they would meet again. The chances of that were slim to none. At least he gave her memories she would cherish. She wished that the war would end. She wished that there was no factional abhorrence.

All too soon dawn would approach and she would be named a traitor and hunted down and hung. She loved her brother, no matter how foolish he may be. Did she love Jandi? She could not me sure. Yes she cared about him a great deal, but love? At this moment in time… she would have to say that she could possibly, if she had time. But time was what she was lacking.

Kaelin carefully slipped out from beneath her lover's arm and faced him. Her slim fingers brushed his cheek and tucked some stray hairs behind his ear. Kaelin reached up and unclasped the silver chain about her neck. It was a gift from her mother. Gently she draped it over his neck and brushed a kiss over his cheek. Tears filled her eyes as she slipped from the bed to dress.

"I will never forget you…" Her voice trembled as she whispered into the dark. Stealing one last glance at him she fled into the night. Shifting into her traveling form she took the path to Booty Bay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... ;P**


	7. Five Years Later

**For those who are uncomfortable with graphic scenes of illness or death, you have been warned...**

* * *

_Five years later…_

Kaelin released the troll before her carefully examining him. Tears suddenly blurred her vision for his misfortune. She gently traced a finger down the broken tusk. The undead troll just stared in silence at her. It was useless to attempt speech. Kaelin stepped back and began rummaging in her bag.

Here, she withdrew a cloak she had found in a drop. Quickly, Kaelin wrapped him up in the cloth and attempted to drag him from the room. The troll stopped her. She looked questioningly at him. He moved silently to the broken chests and cabinet in the small room searching for something. She waited patiently as he rummaged around the cabinets and drawers. A brief grunt came from him as he found what he was looking for.

Jandi returned to Kaelin's side holding out a massive, leather bound volume. She accepted the book and stuffed it into her bag. Suddenly, Jandi's head snapped up to the open door. He went on high alert, but was unable to warn the druid.

"Kaelin, what the hell is-" a deep voice began. She turned to meet the wide silver eyes of her older brother. "_What _is _that?_" He snapped, pointing to the troll.

"Karl!" She squeaked in surprise. "What do you want? I'm fine, just go!" She tried to get him to leave but he remained rooted to the spot.

"Is that the…" He trailed unable to compile a complete sentence. He moved forward in a daze, circling around the tense troll. The rogue looked to his sister once more with a scowl. "Is that _him_? What were you planning on doing? Surely you don't think that you will just ride out of here with that troll do you? What happened to him anyway?" He cringed when said troll moved closer.

"I-I don't know. He gave me something that may reveal that but I want to get him out of here at least. I want to get him back to his brother. There is much I have to tell him." To the troll's utter surprise, the rogue seemed to consider her request. Now that he thought of it, he has not acted upon the threat he issued many years ago. Perhaps he changed. But, why?

"Fine, wrap him up good Kae. If I have to smell his rotting ass the entire way you will be sorry. If we are quick we can get out ahead of the rest of the party before we're seen." Kaelin hugged her brother tightly before pulling a blanket from her bag and wrapping the troll beneath it. The three moved silently from the dungeons, Jandi ahead of Kaelin with Karlin scouting.

Karlin ran ahead when they emerged from the dungeon into the Eastern Plaguelands. He returned moments later with their two horses. Kaelin climbed up into her saddle and pulled the troll up behind her. Karl followed suit and they took off at a dead run southbound following the river into the Hillsbrad Foothills.

"We have at least a week's ride down to Booty Bay." The rogue called from his galloping mount. "We should make camp in Hillsbrad. I can run to Southshore and gather supplies."

"I agree. That would be our best course of action. We can decide our trail from there."

They slowed their mounts to a canter as the left the Plaguelands and searched for a safe place to make camp. In a small clearing between the trees on the bank of the river, Kaelin began setting up the tents. Karlin nodded to his sister and continued to Southshore. The troll, unsure of what to do, moved to gather stones to make a fire pit.

When the fire crackled to life, the druid pulled out a mat and sat near its edge, close to the heat. Her eyes met his for a moment before she diverted her gaze back to the fire. The troll slowly lowered himself to the ground. He could not feel the heat of the fire. He could not feel anything. What little remained of his memories raced through his head. He looked upon her once more.

"Can you write?" Kaelin asked suddenly. His brow knitted, he could… but only in Zandalari. She pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from her pack and passed it to the troll. "You write down what happened. How you got like this… even if-" her voice cracked as more tears streamed down her cheeks. He nodded and began to write. The druid pulled out the text he had given her and opened it. It was filled with alchemic equations and something of a journal. Perhaps this held the answer.

As he wrote she flipped through the pages until something caught her attention. The equation was complex and a little confusing for her. But the title said it all. '_Troll's Plague'_. She hurriedly read through the following journal entries. They appeared to be recordings of each test of the plague. She gasped in horror at the hundreds of entries. She was astonished at the hundreds of trolls that went through such tortures. The final entry held a description of Jandi.

_Subject 308 was brought to me by a body vendor at a cheap price. He is a little worse for wear, but no matter. His stats are as follows: 7'11" at 247lbs. Long red hair, with some what blue skin. Appears to be a Darkspear troll. Possibly a hunter by the armor he wears. Tusks measure at 10". _

_Began testing with the reformulated plague. He fought savagely but I was able to subdue him. He did not willingly accept the dosage. Unlike the other trolls that have come through my lab, this one remains rather silent. If not for his screams then I would have thought him mute. _

_Seven hours after dose: vomiting and fevers. He hardly stands still in his cell. He has not touched the food that has been supplied for him. He has developed a severe cough, blood evident in the residue. _

_Twelve hours after dose: His vomiting has ended however the fever has risen causing him to be delirious. He keeps muttering names such as _Katari, Kor'alli _and_ Kaelin. _Several rashes have formed over his skin. Some had open, bleeding wounds. His cough has worsened. _

_76 Hours after dose: Subject 308 has finally lost his mind. He attempts to attack me every time I near. Had one near miss when he grabbed a hold of my jacket. I was able to free myself after much… coercion. The rashes have spread and it appears that areas of his skin seem to be decomposing even though he still retains a pulse. I often find him either crying or screaming in his sleep. _

_Three weeks after dose: Subject 308 has finally died. _

_Four months after dose: Much reanimation has been evident in subject 308. He moves slowly and can sit and stand. _

_Four months and a week: Subject 308 will respond to simple commands. He has lost the ability to speak. _

_Seven months: Subject seems to be regaining much of his memories and has lashed out today. It resulted in a broken tusk and a broken arm for me. _

_One year: Subject 308 has shown much hostility towards any that come near. He killed one guard that got too close. It resulted in cannibalism. _

_One year and a day: I came into the lab to find that much of his skin had been regenerated. He still did not have a pulse which led me to believe that the cannibalism lead to the regeneration. Fascinating. My plague was successful. _

The print ended there. Kaelin closed the book and wiped the tears from her eyes. He had suffered so much. She glanced at the troll that wrote vigorously. Her heart warmed for him. He deserved so much more. She took a deep breath. She held a guilty conscience for four years. She had something to tell him.

"Jandi… There is something I must tell you."

* * *

**Whew, longest chapter yet. I'm sorry it was a little sad. I got the idea that someone stumbled upon them from Luna Adrere. But I changed it up a bit. The next chapter will probably be a bit angsty. Thanks for reading…**


	8. Secret

Karlin returned to camp a few hours later with several bags of supplies. As the druid prepared dinner, the rogue watched the undead troll with malice. Their eyes met only once. Karl was quick to divert his attention back to his sister. Kaelin dished up a bowl of rice and layered some fried fish over the top and passed it to her brother. She hesitated and looked at Jandi.

"That's right; the undead don't eat do they?" Karl said off handedly. Kaelin looked astonishingly at her brother. The troll remained silent.

"How dare you Karl! That was rude!" She turned her attention back to the former hunter. "Would you like some, Jandi?" She asked as if Karl had never said anything. The troll shook his head politely and returned to staring at the fire.

"Excuse me for making an observation. I was not the one that killed him, so don't blame me." Karl continued belligerently. Kaelin scowled at her brother.

"That doesn't mean that you can just go spouting of such rubbish in front of friends."

"_Friends? _I see no friends here. Just a troll that knocked up my sister then went and got himself killed. That does not make him-"

_SMACK!_

The silence fell like a heavy shroud after the resounding slap from Kaelin. Jandi sat in mute horror when the thoughtless comment from the rogue processed through his mind. He looked from the rogue to the druid. Tears cascaded from her silver eyes. Her nose crinkled as she fought to keep from sobbing. The muscles in her jaw worked ferociously as she glared at her brother.

Finally she spoke, her voice shaky and uneven, "How could you be so thoughtless. I have not told him yet, and you blurting it like its common knowledge. I know that I have disappointed you over the years. But to betray me like this, it was selfish of you."

"Kae, I'm-"

"No, do not speak to me right now. I have to speak with Jandi alone." She turned to where the troll sat. But he was not there. She silver eyes searched the trees to fall on his retreating back. Quickly she stood and jogged after him. She had a lot of damage control to do.

"Jandi wait please!" The troll continued to wade trough the forest floor, searching for something. His eyes fell upon a wandering cougar. _Perfect._ He lunged at the beast surprising Kaelin as she caught up. She quickly joined the fight in her bear form, shredding the cat. She watched in horror as the troll cannibalized the dead feline. His reasoning soon came to light. Fascinated she moved closer as she watched his lower jaw re-materialize, and seemingly grow back. He was regenerating.

"Jandi, your jaw…" She whispered in awe.

He turned to her and narrowed his eyes. He worked the newly regenerated muscles and said, "Ya bes' be explainin elfsie..." His voice came out gravely and cracked.

"I-I wanted to tell you Jan." She began as tears swam in her eyes again. "My family has kept me under lockdown since… I have only been allowed to go out recently. When I left, all I could ever think of was you. When… when I started getting sick a week later, my mother hired a healer to come and check on me. They told me that I was with child."

Jandi stopped her there. "Dey say dat'cha was with whelp? Jandi… I be a papa?" She smiled at him and nodded.

"You have a son, Jandi. My parents were so embarrassed that I gave birth to a troll that they hid me away for over a year until he was weaned."

"He… He look like a troll? What be his name, mon?"

"His name is Kor'jin. He looks just like you… with darker skin." She pulled the troll into an embrace. They held each other in silence.

The following dawn saw the trio on their way south through the _Arathi Highlands. _The sun heated them beneath their armor but they continued onward. The following evening in the _Wetlands_, Jandi fell violently ill.

* * *

**I know it is horribly cliché but this is not the end. It is soon coming but not yet. I get to torture you for two days as I leave on a mini x-mas vacation. So if I do not post before then, I wish you all a Happy Christmas. **


	9. Yours

The party of three made camp on the beach edge in Loch Modan. Kaelin wrapped the troll tightly in a blanket as he shivered. The rogue carefully constructed the pile of wood to make a campfire. He looked at the two huddled together. The druid held the trembling troll tightly, murmuring into his ear an elfish lullaby.

Since the Wetlands, the troll's condition has only progressed. He no longer eats, as he could not hold it down. What remained of his skin had begun rapidly decomposing. It was as if his body has died on him and has resumed its natural decomposition. Kaelin tried desperately to heal him but to no avail.

Karl attempted to convince Kaelin to get him help, but the troll refused. Kaelin pushed herself hard to bring Jandi back to his brother. Even if he seemed that he would not make it. He deserved to be brought back home. The elves ate their dinner in silence as the troll dosed in Kaelin's tent.

"Kae… do you…"

"What is it Karl?" She asked distractedly. She stood and set aside her dishes to be cleaned in the morning. "I need to see to Jandi. I have to-" The rogue placed a hand on her arm.

"Kae, slow down. You aren't going to make it if you keep pushing yourself."

"I have to… for him."

"You love him, don't you?" She averted her eyes. "That does not matter to me Kae. I stopped caring about hating this troll when you gave birth to my nephew. Look Kae, I love you and Kor. But you are not going to be able to help his father by pushing yourself to exhaustion." A single tear slid from her eye.

"But, what if he does not make it?" Her lower lip wobbled. "What will I tell Kor'alli? That I let his brother die? I could not do that to him. What will I tell my son when he asks about his father?" Karl pulled his sister into his arms. A soft sob escaped when she felt his comforting arms around her. He rocked her as she cried on to his shoulder.

A soft yellow glow caught his attention. His eyes connected with the troll's as Jandi emerged from the tent. He knelt before the two elves. He rested a cool hand on the druid's shoulder. She looked up at him. Jandi gently tightened his grip and opened his mouth to speak.

"Jandi is no' gonna make it. I honor ya fo' doin everyt'ing ya can ta bring Jandi home. Kaelin ya-"

"Jandi don't say that!" She cried. "You will make it. Don't ever say that again!"

The troll sighed and tilted her chin up. "You be da bes' thing dat has evah happen' ta Jandi. Ya be da first elf ta evah look past Jandi an' Kor'alli bein trolls. Ya gave me a son…" Tears flowed steadily down her cheeks.

"Jandi, please. I don't-" He stopped her again. He tried to stand but his knees buckled. Kaelin jumped up and caught him around the waist. Jandi leaned heavily on her as she braced him. The rogue stood and took Jandi's other arm. They stumbled back to the tent where they laid the exhausted troll back down on the bed roll.

"I am going to bed, rest well Kae… J-Jandi." The elf nodded and exited the tent.

Jandi reached up and lifted a beaded necklace from his neck. "Will ya give dis to mah broddah?" The necklace greatly resembled the one that Kor'alli wore. Kaelin recalled the fond memory of the night in the bathtub. She accepted the necklace and put it into the pack nearby. Sniffling she looked back at the troll as he went into another coughing fit.

She stood and pulled her night shirt from her pack and commenced undressing. Jandi watched in silence when his cough dissipated. He enjoyed the appealing blue skin that was revealed more as each article of clothing was shed. Her body was still trim and slightly muscular.

Kaelin squeaked when a cold fingertip touched the soft skin of her belly. She glanced down it the skinless fingertip. It traced the fine cluster of lines near her left hip. She smiled and closed her hand over his.

"What are 'dose?"

"_Those_ are stretch marks from carrying your son." He traced them even more fondly. She placed a hand on his head and held him motherly when he rested the side of his head against her upper belly.

"I wish I could'a seen mah whelp."

"You can, I carry a photo of him with me everywhere." Jandi looked up at her in surprise. She smiled and bent to dig in her pack, ignoring the fact that even undead, her body still burned for him. She withdrew a book of spells and opened it. Various contents were pressed between the pages such as drying herbs, notes, pictures and a feather from one of Jandi's arrows.

He took the photograph held out for him and studied it. The boy in it was no older than three. He looked much like a normal troll whelp. His skin was a few shades too dark and his face had softer lines. He was playing with a dog of some kind. _That's the wolf that belonged to that human hunter! _He could see the beginnings of the whelp's tusks poking from his smiling lips. His hair held a darker shade of red and his eyes were silver.

Jandi was so lost in the photo that he had not noticed when she slid beneath the covers of the bed roll and pressed herself up against his back. She circled her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He rested the photo on her pack and turned to her. Their eyes communicated silently. The druid leaned up and brushed a kiss over his cheek before lying back onto the bed. He was not far behind.

He traced his finger up her bare stomach causing it to quiver. She grasped his hand and pulled him close. He pulled her back to his chest and held her for a stretch of silence before tracing patterns over her hips and belly. An idea stuck him as he pulled her tighter to him. He traced his fingers down and up her thigh, coaxing her legs apart.

Gently he drew his fingertips over the soft flesh of her sex. She trembled and gasped. Leaning over her, he carefully angled his head to nibble on her shoulder and neck. Her silver eyes slid closed. Kaelin did not resist when he drew her right leg over his hip.

He touched and caressed her, teasing her sex without penetrating the intimate skin. He hips would rock into his hand, trying to find liberation from this tortuous dance he had initiated. She nearly wept when his finally breeched the folds of her sex, stroking the sensitive skin there. Using the hand with most of the flesh intact, he pushed a thick finger into her while his thumb teased her clitoris. Her breath hitched and she moaned his name, begging him for more.

When he felt her near climax he would teasingly withdraw his hand to suck on his fingers before resuming her torture. This time her small hand closed over his, she ground her pelvis into his palm. Her breaths came in heavy pants. Perspiration dotted her smooth skin. As she approached the edge of climax, Jandi growled into her ear, "Who do ya belong to elf?"

She nearly screamed her reply as his deep voice sent her hurtling into orgasm. "_You!_ Oh Jandi!" She moaned when she felt his teeth break the skin over her right shoulder. Her body trembled as her womb milked the troll's thick fingers. Tears burned in her eyes when he released her shoulder and withdrew. He pulled her soundly up against his chest and nuzzled her hair.

"You take mah son an' you live in mah cabin. It be yours now dat ya be mah mate." She did not argue. She did not make a sound. She just gripped the loving arms around her and let the tears flow. She listened for his breath to deepen when he drifted into sleep before silently sobbing. All he ever cared about was helping others. He selflessly claimed her as his mate to give them an uncontroversial home. She did not recall when she too fell asleep in her lover's arms.

* * *

**Wow the longest chapter yet I think. Also the second to last. Thats right, there's only one left. And there may be a couple of guest appearances. Thanks for reading...**


	10. Remember When

The trio rode hard in to the south. They passed straight through the _Burning Steppes_ into _Duskwood. _Finally they crossed the boundaries of_ Stranglethorn Vale _on the sixth day. No one spoke. No one made a sound, just pushed onward. The grunts and huffs of their horses came from near exhaustion. The druid could feel the heavy weight of the troll as he leaned up against her back with his arms draped loosely about her waist.

Kaelin's heart threatened to burst from her chest. She prayed against all that Kor'alli would be at his brother's cabin. Kaelin had no way of knowing for sure, but deep in her heart, she knew that the hunter would be there. She only prayed she would not be too late.

Bypassing the busy port of _Booty Bay_, they galloped up the small hill that lead to the small cabin of her memory. The elves slowed their exhausted horses as they neared. Light glowed in the small window and smoke streamed from the chimney. Kaelin stopped her horse as she looked on the various mounts tied up in the front.

Tied to the post were two raptors, one black and one violet. Next to them, a large grey Kodo bull that stamped impatiently. By the front door were two snowy leopards that had both gotten to their feet, growling. Behind them, a familiar red raptor that eyed them curiously.

_Kor'alli is here! _She thought excitedly. She glanced at her brother with tears in her eyes. His expression did not change when he nodded soberly at her. The door opened when the owners were alerted of their presence by their pets. The first to emerge was a blue skinned troll with green hair and no tusks. He looked somewhat odd to her, but all that really mattered is he was pointing a bow at her.

From behind him, a human came forward also wielding a bow. _A human?_ Following her were two female Blood Elves that looked oddly similar. They formed a defensive half circle around the intruders when he finally exited the cabin. His crossbow rested at his side.

Kor'alli had changed very little in five years. But the change was massive. His once sparkling ruby eyes seemed dulled and lined. As if a part of his soul had died. Her heart clenched. He looked much older now. There was no care free, some what childish smile on his face, or in his eyes. He stood as a silent sentry on the doorway fully armored and looking impressive. His Mohawk had gotten a little jagged and on the bits of skin she could see bore new scars.

Kor'alli observed the two horses and their three passengers in silence. One he could not see very well as they were heavily shrouded and leaning against the smaller of the two riders. The human, Cassandra, murmured something to her mate and his long time best friend, Jah'ren. The hunter, without turning to Kor'alli repeated in Orcish in deep tones what she had said.

"'Dose be Alliance mounts, mon. Three ridahs." Just then Kor'alli's raptor leapt out of line and raced forward. The troll stood dumbstruck. He gave no command for him to attack, and Trakkor certainly has never disobeyed him before. The rider with the passenger tensed at the approaching raptor. Kor'alli readied his bow should the rider lash out at his pet.

Trakkor stopped by the rider's leg, his long snout sniffing her excitedly. He let a high whistle and chirp and rubbed his muzzle on her shin. Several gasps could be heard. Kaelin reached down and stroked the raptor's head. Kor'alli stepped forward and met the silver eyes beneath the hooded cloak.

"Kor'alli…" came her smooth voice. She reached up and lowered her hood. The blood elves began whispering to each other animatedly. The troll eyed the night elf with something akin to distrust. That caused an awful ache in her heart.

"Kae… Whay ya be here?" She looked at him oddly. Then he remembered that she could only speak very little Orcish. He glanced at Jah'ren, who translated for him. Kor'alli frowned when tears filled her eyes.

She began speaking rapidly in common. He was unable to follow. He hoped Jah'ren could understand her. By the time she finished her explanation, her quick words slowed and turned into sobs. Jah'ren and Cassandra inhaled sharply at one point. He turned to them demanding the translation.

Cassandra was at a loss for words. He could see the tears shining in her amber eyes. Jah'ren struggled only a few times in his translation. "She- she say dat dey foun' him in da dungeons o' _Scholomance_ in da _Plaguelands_. Da monstahs there torture an' test on him. When dey foun' him, he be a… dead? No, dat's not it, a… fo'saken. Dey rescue him an' tried ta get him home befo' it be too late, mon. He- he be dead, mon… Jah'ren is sorreh."

The troll's eyes snapped to the passenger leaning up against the elf. Kaelin had her face in her hands, sobbing. Koralli reached up to the cloaked figure behind her. She caught his hand and met his eyes, her own filled with sorrow.

"Im so sorry, Kor'alli." She said in rough Orcish. He clutched the still figure and pulled them down. He feared to look and see what he already knew in his heart. He knew instinctively that this was his brother's body. He saw the elf dismount and kneel beside him. He thanked her silently for not letting him deal with this alone.

Kor'alli lifted the heavy shroud away to peer on the face of his brother. His gut clenched. The eyes of his twin were empty. No breath passed his pale lips. And though he knew before he even looked at what the shroud concealed, that did not stop his very breath from rushing from him. Tears blurred the vision of his dead brother. His heart beat against his ribcage like a jackhammer. He could distantly hear the sound of someone releasing a wail of protest. Then he realized that it was he that cried in despair. Desperately he clutched the body of his twin tightly to his chest as cries of anguish rang in his ears.

The group gathered shared in Kor'alli's mourning, each sniffling and wiping their eyes. Kor'alli, still clinging to his brother, had quieted some. Kaelin felt is if she were at a loss. He would not welcome her in comfort. So she watched the troll, idly wiping her eyes for fifteen minutes. When Kor'alli had stopped crying and remained still, she stood and reached into the saddle bag.

Glancing over at the green haired troll, she held out an envelope and a beaded necklace. She spoke slowly; the emotion in her voice caused it to be thick. "He-he wanted you to have this. H-he wrote this for you too… It is written in your language so I can not read it. I think it explains what happened to him. I'm so sorry." The forlorn hunter looked up at her with swollen eyes when Jah'ren translated. He accepted the necklace and letter.

"Kor… wha'cha wan ta do wit' him. Do ya wan' ta bury him here, mon?" Jah'ren asked lowly. No words left the hunter's mouth, just a brief nod. Jah'ren nodded and gathered the others to find a place to dig the grave. Even Kaelin's brother helped. Kaelin watched in silence as little puffs formed before the hunter as he breathed the cool night air. She shrugged out of the cloak she wore and draped it around the troll.

Kor'alli looked up again to thank her, but froze when he saw the mark on her shoulder. He lifted a hand to touch the healing mark. She remained silent as he brushed the tender skin. He pointed to his brother, then to the mark. She got the message and nodded. A flash of a smile graced his lips. He seemed heartened a little. The hunter stood with his brother in his arms.

Several hours later the group said their goodbyes to Jandi at his final resting place beneath a willow tree at the edge of the property. Jah'ren and Kor'alli sang a sorrowful song of passage in Zandali. The group adjourned to the cabin, giving Kor'alli and Kaelin peace to say their farewells.

They stood together, arm in arm. She made a noise causing him to look down at her. "Kor'alli, _j duti wha surdati._" He smiled sadly and returned his attention to the stone that marked Jandi's grave. Inscribed on it was his name, tribe and the hunter's code: _Hunt, live, forest, sky._ He looked back at her and tightened his grip on her waist.

"I love ya too, mah sistah." He turned to join the wake that was being held inside the cabin. Kaelin stopped him. She pulled a slip of parchment from the pocket of her leather pants. He watched curiously as she held it out to him. Taking the paper he turned it over. On it was a photograph of a young troll whelp. His brows shot up and he looked in her eyes. She was smiling and nodding. He smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

Giggling she led him into the cabin to join the wake. She and Karl were introduced to Jah'ren and those present in his little tribe, including Cassandra, Talandriel and Sylvania. As they drank to Jandi's memory, Kor'alli told stories of their childhood. Jah'ren had a few of his own. Kaelin shared the news of Jandi's son and the photograph.

Kor'alli turned to Kaelin with a smile. Much of the light he once had, returned to his eyes. "Kae… You and mah nephew, Kor'jin, ya come an' live here. Kor'alli be takin care of ya from now on."

* * *

**_THE END_**

_

* * *

_

Jah'ren, Cass and the two blood elves belong to my dear friend Luna Ardere. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this story. I have. Thanks for reading! ~Darkspear Kor'alli


End file.
